The Other Side
by FayeD
Summary: Based on the song The Other Side by Jason Derulo, Bella finally sees the other side of life when Jacob gives her the love she needs to move on. Will she give in to Jacob's love and move on? Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content


**A/N: Hey fanfictioneers this is my first one shot and it is song inspired The Other Side by Jason Derulo. This is a Jacob and Bella Pairing hope you like it. Set in New Moon near the end of Chapter 16 - Paris. Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual content - FayeD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the Twilight Saga characters (Although we all wished we did)**

* * *

**The Other Side**

**Pairing - Bella & Jacob**

**_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. If I turned my face to the side- if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder... I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight. But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life? Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head. And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear_**

**_"Be happy," he told me._**

**_I froze_**

**_Chapter 16 - Paris, Pg. 376_**

I couldn't be good enough for Jacob I was too broken to be fixed, why in the world would he want me I am a mess. It made me wish we were in a world where there were no vampires or werewolves. Just Jacob and I human and in love. I truly loved Jacob I realized that but could he love this messed up girl?

"Bella, can I asked you something?" Jacob broke the silence with his question breaking my thoughts

"Yeah, sure." I smiled meekly

"Could we ever be something more, I mean I know you already gave your heart someone but could you just learn to love me, like I love you."

I gasped at his words he loved me, more than I knew he loved me back, I could let go of the one that go away.

"Bella," He said in a whisper

Screw Edward I thought, he left me not the other way around I spent too long clinging to him and I'm finally letting him go. I slowly threw my leg over Jacob's lap trying to straddle him, he grabbed my hip softly. I leaned in and kissed him softly he groaned and I felt his shaft push against his jeans up to my wet sex, I moaned softly I had a sensory overload of Jacob his warmth the way his lips meshed with mine I started feeling him more and ground my core on his bulge he groaned gripping me harder his hands moving to my bottom. His kisses began trailing down to my neck giving me room to breath and moan in pleasure.

"Jacob," I moaned softly

"Bella." He groaned in pleasure

My lips went back to his harder our lips attached our tongues battling for dominance my hands went under his shirt feeling his abs making him groan my hands started seeking lower, I wanted him, I needed him badly.

"Bella, stop." He groaned

I pulled back flushed and sweaty due to his extreme body heat

"Do you want this, I mean to go all the way?" He asked

"I wanna be one with you, I need you Jake." I pleaded "Take me home."

LaPush will always be Jacob and mine safe house where we grew up, where we met again after so long, where he finally told me about him and where he saved me. I sat back in the passenger seat and Jacob stepped on the gas quickly driving us fast to LaPush, my hand lazily placed it on his thigh edging to his noticeable bulge when he stopped suddenly we were back at the old red house I loved so much he got out of the truck quickly and opened my side taking me out and kissing me softly and sweetly I wrapped my legs around his waist he slowly backed into the house slamming the door and going go his room closing and locking the door pressing me against the back of the door I gasped at the friction our hips made. He pulled away I pushed him on the bed, he made me feel sexy just staring at me I bit my lip and did the unthinkable. I started stripping his eyes never leaving my body I was finally in my lace bra and matching black panties they clung to my body due to the water from jumping off that damn cliff but it seemed like a distant memory. I lunged myself at Jacob kissing him more passionately my hands explored down to his bulge stroking it threw his tight jeans he groaned loudly. My lips trailed down to his neck he hissed and groaned.

"Bella, you're fucking killing me stop teasing me." He groaned

I giggled and went lower I lifted his shirt and planted kissed on his chest making him groan even more, he flipped us over so he hovered over me I gasped at the friction from our hips. He ripped off his shirt revealing the nice tanned skin and the V shaped muscles at the start of his pants. He kissed me softly deepening the kiss then hips lips trailed down my neck the way the heat came into contact with my body made me feel like I was coming alive his hands slowly took my bra revealing my chest.

"Damn Bells, your tits are so perky and cute." He chuckled making me blush

He leaned down taking my nipple in his mouth I squeaked and moaned it felt so good the way he nibbled on my nipple treating both softly made me feel even more loved. His lips trailed down to my panties he slid them off by his teeth making me giggle. Once they were off Jacob pushed my legs apart to see my dripping sex he growled and slowly licked my clit making me jump and moan his tongue licked all over my pussy making me moan in pleasure then he sucked my clit hard I grabbed his hair hard burying it in my hot and wet core his tongue started thrusting in my pussy I cried out in pleasure I was so close to my release his fingers soothed his licks and sucks then slowly slid into my slick sex I cried out even louder.

"Bella you're so fucking wet, who is it for.' He smirked

"You! All for you." I cried out as he pleasures me over and over,I was so close to the edge he curled his fingers in my hot wet core making me lose it and cumming all over his fingers.

"Jacob!" I cried out in ecstasy when I finally came down from high I reached for Jacob's jeans and took them off quickly along with his boxers when I reached his shaft my eyes bulged out of my socket he was FUCKING HUGE! How is he gonna fit in me? I decided since he pleasured me then I would pleasure him right back. I licked the tip of his shaft making him hiss, his head was back I licked up and down his shaft then put it in my mouth sucking and biting.

"Fucking, shit Bella...Fuck.." He groaned

I stroked him faster and faster making him groan my name over

"Jeez you wanna make me cum I want to be inside you when I do." He groaned

I stopped stroking him and laid back on the bed he joined me kissing me softly, he stroked my pussy to find it wet and ready for him. He positioned himself at me entrance rolling on the condom from his dresser.

"Are you sure Bella? Cause if we go down this road, we'll be lovers for sure." He said in a strong voice

"Jacob, I've never been more sure." I smiled softly

He smiled and slowly slipped inside me tears flowed down my cheek it hurt so bad.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered kissing my tears away

Once he was all the way in breaking my barrier pleasure took over I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him to me closer he thrust into me slowly and carefully. His groans and moaned matched my tempo and he started going faster making me moan louder.

"Jake keep going, faster." I moaned

He growled and started pounding into me making me scream his thrust becoming more powerful

"Fuck..Bella your pussy looks so good wrapped around my...ugh...fuck so tight, so wet." He groaned

I closed my eyes at the beautiful ecstasy I was joining the way Jacob made me body feel alive

"Bella, look at me," He said huskily

I opened my eyes and looked at him, I saw pure love in his eyes and I saw what I had never thought of being human, getting married, having kids growing old and dying with my grandchildren. I had been so clung onto the idea of being immortal I never thought of how Charlie, Renee, Billy or even Jacob would feel if I disapeared. I was without a doubt selfish but this is one thing that I will never regret is being one with Jacob. I was close to my release and needed it now I met up Jacob's thrust making him groan louder and him going faster

"Jake, I'm so close please come with me." I whispered

He nodded and thrust into me with one last thrust we both climaxed together crying out in ecstasy, I fell asleep in his arms and I knew in the morning we had a lot to discuss. When the morning came the sun crept into Jacob's room I slowly woke to see us wrapped in his sheets I was really sore but the sex was amazing I lost my virginity to the boy I had grown up with.I looked to see that Jacob was already awake and he was thinking hard.

"Jake." I whispered

He smiled and looked at me

"Hey." He smiled

"Hi." I said shyly

"Last night was amazing best night of my life." He smiled kissing my shoulder

"I know."

"So about us are we y'know together."

"I guess we are." I giggled

He kissed me softly and pulled away

Jacob had taken me to the other side of sex and its ecstasy but most importantly he took me to the other side of his heart.

* * *

**A/N - There you have it fanfictioneers my first ever one shot and on top of that lemon. How I do LOVE IT , HATE IT. Comment below and I'll see you in the next story or one shot Peace OUT! - FayeD**


End file.
